The Shadowcharmer and the Viviblix
by Katherine Annabeth
Summary: Seth Sorenson is now sixteen and has decided to start living his life. He wants to go on missions with the Knights of the Dawn. And he wants girlfriend. What if he gets both?
1. First Official Mission

Disclaimer: Basic disclaimer, I don't own Fablehaven; Brandon Mull does. I own nothing; sadly, very sad.

It was a three years after the battle at Zzyzx since then Warren and Vanessa had gotten together and were engaged, Kendra and Bracken were engaged, Kendra was pregnant and there was a date set to change her into an Eternal, even Tanu had a girlfriend. Poor Seth was all by himself, but it was kind of hard to find someone who would take this whole world in stride and be able to adapt to it. So his best shot would be to find someone who was already in this world, and that is exactly the plan Seth had in mind. Tonight was a Knights of the Dawn meeting and Seth was hoping to meet someone new.

It would only be the third meeting with all knights attending since the opening of Zzyzx. Since nothing to bad had happened since then the only meetings they had all together were annual meetings. Seth was now sixteen and figured he should start out on the dating scene, his sister had been with someone since she was fifteen so why not.

"Seth come down to my office I want to speak with you." His Grandpa Sorenson called up the stairs.

"Okay I'll be right there," Seth jumped of his bed and went to the door, wondering why his grandpa needed to talk to him. _Oh no, _Seth thought _What if he found out about me going to the tar pit with Newel and Doren without his permission. _Seth entered his grandpa's study and sat down in one of the large chairs facing the desk where his grandpa sat.

"What's the problem Grandpa?" Seth asked trying to play it cool.

"Well," His grandpa scratched his head trying to think of what to say. "Tonight at the meeting you will meet with Trask beforehand and be assigned a mission."

"What that's awesome," Seth was so pumped he was going to get to go on a mission, one he was actually supposed to this time. "Do you know what I'm going to be doing?"

"No, Trask couldn't get that specific over the phone, but you are allowed to tell us when you get home."

"Okay, wait what if Mom and Dad won't let me go? What if they think it is too dangerous for me to go?"

"I have already talked to your parents about it and they think you are old enough and responsible enough to go on whatever it is."

"Okay, this is so cool!" Seth said getting up, "Wait that's all you had to talk to me about, right?"

"What else would there be Seth?" His grandpa asked expectantly.

"Nothing that I know of, that's why I was asking."

"Well there is nothing else Seth, you may go and prepare yourself for this evening."

Seth hurried upstairs and into Kendra's room to tell her that he was being called on a mission that night at the meeting, he was so excited but the sight that met him when he opened the door just about made him gag.

Kendra and Bracken were sitting on her bed making out, Kendra was straddling his lap and Bracken was holding her as close as humanly possible.

"Ew, you guys. Get a room." Seth said making gagging noises and going to sit on a chair.

"We had a room, and it was private until you came traipsing in here," Kendra said annoyed at her younger brother but still getting off Bracken's lap, Bracken gave her a quick kiss and then Kendra looked appeased. "What was so important that you ran in here anyways?"

"First of all lock the door if you don't want anyone coming in, and second I am getting called on a mission tonight."

"What? No way," Bracken said disbelievingly.

"Yeah I just got finished talking to my grandpa about it, he didn't know what I was going to do while on it but evidently Trask called and told him."

"There is no way that you are getting called on a mission before I have!" Bracken said his voice laced with jealousy. Kendra laughed out loud, of course Bracken wasn't worried about Seth her fiancée was only jealous that Seth was getting called on a mission before him.

"Hey remember, they called you on the mission to help me fulfill my deed for the Singing Sisters."

"Yea, but that's different. I had already promised to help you anyways."

"Oh shut up. I'll leave so you can go back to making out with my sister and forget about your jealousy." With that Seth headed towards his own bedroom to get ready for the meeting that night.


	2. First Sight

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a few select characters. I love Fablehaven, but sadly Brandon Mull stole the idea out of my head. Just kidding. Enjoy…

They arrived at the mansion and Seth was basically bouncing in his seat. There were five of them in the limo Warren, Vanessa, Bracken, Kendra, and Seth. After the Zzyzx battle both sets of Seth's grandparents had retired from being knights and his parents decided not to become knights. Seth was relieved that once Trask become the Captain there were no more robes or masks just them. Seth walked beside Vanessa and Warren with Kendra and Bracken walking behind them. Kendra seemed nervous, probably because no one but her family knew she was pregnant and she didn't want anyone to look down on her. Seth knew they wouldn't nobody would look down on the killer of the Demon King, or the Fairy Prince's fiancée but that didn't mean Kendra wasn't nervous.

The group walked to the main ballroom which was already filled with a variety of people, most everyone looked happy. A lot more people seemed happier with the Ethiopian gone, hidden away.

Once they walked in Warren gave Vanessa a kiss on the cheek and pulled Seth aside.

"Your grandfather told you about your assignment right?"

"Yea, he did." Seth answered. Warren nodded and pulled Seth out of the ballroom. Warren led him to stand outside a door and then stopped.

"Inside you will meet your Lieutenant and fellow knights going on the mission, Trask will probably be in there too. They will give you your assignment and all the information about it and then you will be free for the rest of the evening, okay?"

"Okay." With that Warren headed back towards the ballroom leaving Seth by himself. Seth turned to face the door and reached up to grip the handle; he turned it and pushed open the door.

Inside there were five people; Trask sitting behind a desk, his lieutenant Robert Bell, a man about Warren's age, and a girl that looked to be about fifteen.

"Ah, Seth please come in." Trask said in his deep voice motioning Seth inside the office. Seth stepped forward and closed the door behind him. "Now that we are all here we can get started with the assignment. Wait first let's introduce ourselves, and tell a little something about ourselves. I'll start, my name is Trask I am Captain of the Knights of the Dawn and my favorite treat is peanut butter chip cookies." Next was Robert.

"Hello, my name is Robert Bell and I have come face to face with a vampire 7 different times." Next came the man Seth didn't know.

"My name is Jacob Videl and I have been to three of the secret dragon preserves." The man had shaggy brown hair, piecing blue eyes, and a worn face. Next was the young girl.

"Hi, my name is Tanya Evans and I am a viviblix."

"What?" Seth exclaimed and made the girl jump. He couldn't believe that someone who looked so innocent and so beautiful could be a viviblix. Like Seth thought the girl looked to no older than fifteen, she had dark red hair with strawberry blonde highlights, her complexion was fair, her entire aura rang out perfect, and finally her eyes were a magnificent green that reminded Seth of the leaves on a rose bush with a golden ring around them.

"Yes," The girl, Tanya said. "I am, do you have a problem with that?"

"No. It just kind of caught me off guard sorry." Seth apologized worried that he offended the girl, she just brushed him off. "Well my name is Seth Sorenson and-"

"What?" Tanya asked now gushing over Seth. "You're Seth Sorenson?"

"Yea that's what I just said." Seth replied kind of flattered by the girl's admiration, but he decided to play it cool.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I am actually meeting you I mean-"

"Tanya, that's enough for now we need to talk about the mission." Trask said quieting her.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Tanya resumed her calm, collected state.

"Well as I was saying, I'm Seth Sorenson and I am the wielder of the Vasilis."

"Wow, impressive," Jacob said admirably. Then Trask gave him a look, but went on to explain the mission.

"Well we have been made aware that the Ethiopian and Mr. Lich had hideouts other than the Living Mirage, and for the past few months we have been looking for these places. Now we believe we have found one." Trask paused to look at the reactions of the three, Seth was absorbing anything Trask said, Tanya was in a daze, and Jacob was nodding with an approving look and eyes closed. "Well your job is to go to this place and check it out to see if there is anything, or anyone there that we should take into custody. Understand?"

"Yes," Jacob said looking somewhat eager to go on this mission.

"Yea," Seth said excitedly not believing how cool the mission sounded. They all then looked at Tanya who was still in a daze, "Tanya?" Seth muttered as he poked her in the side.

"What? Oh yes, of course." She said as she pulled out of her daze. "Thanks," She mouthed to Seth.

"Well you may go enjoy the festivities come back here afterwards and we will go into more detail." Trask said in a dismissive tone. The three of them walked out of the room and back towards the ballroom. Jacob walked by himself at a quick pace in front of the other two but Tanya and Seth just kind of meandered in the direction of the ballroom while talking.

'So you're Seth Sorenson? I can't believe I am meeting you." Tanya said in complete awe.

"Yea, and you can just call me Seth. Okay?" Seth said flattered, but was wondering what was up with this girl.

"Okay," The girl said all but sighing, "Is your sister here, I would die if I could meet her."

"Yea, she's here I'll introduce you later," Seth said slightly downcast by the change in her admiration.

"Is it true you made a bargain with the Singing Sisters to get Vasilis?"

"Yea, I promised them I would do them one deed within a year's time of obtaining Vasilis. And I did, with a little help from Bracken."

"Bracken?" Tanya asked slightly confused.

"Yea, Kendra's fiancée." Seth said.

"Oh, what did you have to do?"

"I'm not allowed to tell, top secret." Seth said in a slightly joking tone.

"Oh, okay. So are you excited for the mission?"

"Yea, I can't believe I am actually getting called on a mission."

"Haven't you been called on one before? I mean you went to Wyrmroost didn't you?"

"How did you know about Wyrmroost? It was secret like all the other missions are."

"Oh well when you know somebody who went pretty well you find out a lot about missions." Tanya said, blushing slightly.

"Who do, or did, you know who went to Wyrmroost?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Trask," Tanya said quietly as if it were a secret.

"How well do you know him?" Seth asked.

"Pretty well, on account that he's my stepdad."

"What? Trask is your stepdad?"

"Yea," Tanya said again blushing.

"He is so awesome so you must know about like all the missions he's been called on."

"Most, some are even too secret for me to know about." And with that they had gotten to the doors to the ballroom which were standing wide open.

"So do you want to meet Kendra now?" Seth asked Tanya.


	3. Getting to Meet Each Other

**Getting to Meet Each Other**

** "Yes, of course I do." Tanya said practically jumping up and down.**

** "Okay, let's go find her." Seth and Tanya looked around for about five minutes before Seth spotted Bracken's silver-white hair. "They're over there," Seth said pointing.**

** "Okay," The two made their way over to them and within two minutes they were standing in front of Bracken and Kendra.**

** "Hey you guys, this is Tanya." Seth said motioning to Tanya.**

** "Hi Tanya, my name is Kendra," Kendra said offering her hand to Tanya. Tanya immediately took it and shook it gently.**

** "I'm Bracken." He said as he extended his hand, which Tanya also took, "And Kendra's fiancée as well as the father of her baby." He added and looked down at Kendra lovingly.**

** "Oh my gosh," Tanya exclaimed, "That is so sweet." She gushed, Bracken smirked and Kendra looked relieved.**

** "It's not sweet when you have to live with them." Seth replied and made a gagging noise.**

** "Oh Seth, be quiet." Tanya ordered and playfully hit him on the arm. She heard him mutter something like **_**ouch **_**which she gave him a look for and he replied with a smile. Bracken and Kendra laughed at the sight of the two.**

** "I can't believe I meeting you and your brother though Kendra, I mean you two are amazing. I mean not just for your work at the opening of Zzyzx I mean everything you've done." **

** "How do you know so much about the two of us? I mean sure a lot of people know about Zzyzx, but not much else."**

** "Oh because of my dad," Tanya said as though it was no big deal.**

** "Who's your dad?" Kendra asked her trying to think of who it must be.**

** "Well actually he's my stepdad, but anyways Trask."**

** "What?" Kendra and Bracken said at the same time, then Kendra continued on, "Wait if Trask is your stepdad why haven't we met you before or at least heard about you."**

** "He knows this is a dangerous job and was just trying to keep me safe, so he didn't talk about me and didn't bring me along anytime."**

** "Well then why did he let you become a Knight?" Seth asked incredulously.**

** "Because, before it was me and my mom so it was fine. But recently my mother was killed so dad finally accepted that no matter how he tried to protect me from this dangerous world it had still somehow gotten to me."**

** "Oh," Seth said and looked at the floor trying to think of what to say to console her, but just then a hush fell over the crowd because Trask walked up on stage.**

** "Good evening everyone." Trask's loud voice boomed. "I'd like to welcome you all here tonight. Thankfully we have made it through another year without anything severe and widespread happening. Sure there have been loses because of the still few followers who want Zzyzx to be opened, but nothing we couldn't handle." At this Seth saw a glimmer on Tanya's face and looked over to see a tear sliding down her cheek and her eyes closed. Seth took her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Tanya slightly leaned in Seth's direction and smiled slightly. Trask continued on, "So tonight will be a social, dance, and banquet," As he said this the food was uncovered and music began to play, "Again I say have a good evening and be thankful for peace."**

** With that Trask stepped off the stage and the DJ stepped up. Tanya opened her eyes slowly and looked at Seth. Her green eyes seemed to go on forever.**


	4. Dinner

**Dinner**

** Her eyes were filled with so many emotions just a few were gratitude for Seth's comfort, worry for the upcoming mission, and sadness over her lose. **

** "I'm so sorry," Seth stage-whispered to Tanya. **

** "Its okay, it's better to not dwell on the past and just keep going forward. Anyways what's past is past and we have something more important waiting for us." Seth was amazed she acted as though she was able to take it all in stride, but her eyes, oh her eyes told him something very different. She was crushed; her entire world had collapsed, but she had to act strong. Seth then pulled her into a hug which Tanya returned.**

** "What do you say; let's go get something to eat." Seth glanced around quickly, "Looks like Kendra and Bracken already ditched us anyway." Tanya laughed and they made their way over to the buffet, their hands still clasped. When the got to the tables their hands dropped naturally so they could get their food. After they both got their plates full Seth and Tanya looked around the room. There were a bunch of big round tables spaced evenly around the dance floor that all seated ten, the two looked around till they saw the table where Seth's family sat. They made their way over there and when they arrived they saw six people sitting there Kendra, Bracken, Warren, Vanessa, Tanu, and his girlfriend Annabeth. She was a petite young lady, with long brunette tendrils that cascaded down her back, a fair complexion, and dark brown eyes. Seth sat down by her and Tanya sat down by Seth. **

** "Hello all," Seth greeted. "This is Tanya, a new friend of mine; she's going on the mission with me. And Tanya this is, well you met Kendra and Bracken earlier, so this is Warren, Vanessa, Tanu, and Annabeth." Seth gestured at each of them when he recited there names.**

** "Hi everyone," Tanya said in a timid voice. There were various hellos around the table except one person stayed silent. Once everyone went back to their own conversations and eating Tanya looked at Vanessa worriedly.**

** "Well hello little viviblix," Vanessa said coolly. "It's been a long time since I've seen someone from your family." **

** "What?" Tanya asked quietly, yet astonished but just then Trask sat down by her.**

** "Hello Tanya," He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. **

** "Hi daddy," Tanya replied and went to start eating. But Warren who had just taken a drink sprayed the entire table.**

** "Daddy?" He said and looked shocked, "You're Trask's daughter?" He asked Tanya unbelievingly.**

** "He's my stepdad. But he has always been the one I've called dad."**

** "I don't doubt that, your father was never one to stick around for anything; but leaving his own kid, now that even shocks me." Vanessa said nonchalantly.**

** "What do you know about my father?" Tanya glared at Vanessa; obviously her dad was a touchy subject for her.**

** "Enough." Vanessa sounded sure of herself, "Sure Wayne and I weren't buds but us narcoblixes knew each other well enough." Seth glanced at Tanya whose eyes were brimming with tears, he then looked at Vanessa.**

** "Shut up Vanessa! No one wanted your opinion and it's not like we bring up the bad things about so just keep your mouth shut about Tanya." Seth all but yelled at the woman sitting across the table from him. He looked back to Tanya who gave him a grateful look in response, under the table Seth's hand found hers and he intertwined their fingers. For the next ten minutes the meal was eaten in relative silence, except for when Mara sat down and everyone greeted her, until Bracken piped up.**

** "So Seth what are you guys doing on your mission?" He asked genuinely interested, mainly to see if it was cool enough to be jealous about. **

** "Well," Seth said dragging out the word, "We are going to one and the Ethiopian and Mr. Lich's old secrets hideouts to see if there is anything we need to confiscate. No big deal." Bracken's mouth nearly dropped open in surprise but he held it in.**

** "Yea, no big deal. Nothing compared to what I have done in the past." That was true but he wished he could have some action right now. Seth shrugged his shoulders, and then looked over at Tanya who appeared to be finished eating.**

** "Are you done?" Seth whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Then let's dance." He said quickly and pulled her out of her chair, leaving a table full of shocked people behind.**


	5. Dancing

**Dancing**

** Seth made his way to the dance floor, dragging a confused Tanya behind. When they were nearly to the middle of the floor Seth stopped and gave Tanya one last pull so she was in front of him.**

** "Seth what are you doing?" The confused viviblix asked. **

** "Dancing with you, I mean after all this is a dance." Seth said and put his hands on either side of Tanya's waist. She looked shocked at the turn of events, so Seth leaned over and whispered, "You're supposed to put you arms around my neck." In a playful tone, Tanya came out of her daze and put her arms around Seth's neck. It was just then that Tanya recognized the song; it was one of her favorites, Hallelujah. The two continued swaying in time to the music and moving in a circle till the song ended. **

** "Thank you for the dance," Seth said and made a little bow.**

** "Well, you're welcome," Tanya replied and did a little curtsy. When the next song came on the two danced again, and saw others from their group dancing. Warren and Vanessa, Kendra and Bracken, even Tanu and Annabeth were dancing. Though there was one pairing out there that surprised the two; Mara and Trask.**

** "Seth do you know the girl dancing with my dad?" Tanya asked curious.**

** "Yea," Seth answered. "Her name is Mara; her family was killed when one of our groups went to collect the key from the Lost Mesa." **

** "Oh," Tanya said immediately feeling sorry for the girl, she knew the lose she must have felt. They continued dancing throughout the song, which was another of Tanya's favorites, while making small talk. At the end of the song the two didn't even part just waiting for the next song to start, so neither of them noticed the figure approaching. **

** "May I cut in?" Trask's low voice inquired. Seth turned to Trask and immediately took his hands off of Tanya.**

** "Of course," He said and pulled away from the girl to let her dance with her stepfather. **

** Tanya flashed him an apologetic look which Seth just waved off. Seth headed back towards the table, when he was just about there he saw someone was sitting at it; Mara. **

** "Hey Mara," Seth said as he was sitting down. **

** "Hey Seth, how have you been?" She asked looking up at the boy.**

** "Pretty good. I got called on a mission tonight." Seth said and smirked.**

** "Yea, Trask told me you were getting called on one. Are you excited?"**

** "Heck yes. I finally get to go on a mission without a babysitter. I mean Kendra won't be there, Warren won't, like I said; no babysitter." Mara chuckled at Seth's response.**

** "Yea one you're supposed to be on and hopefully you won't have any zombies chasing you."**

** "No chance of zombies chasing us, we have a viviblix and a shadow charmer going to be there. We'll know if any undead are around." Again Mara laughed.**

** "Yea I forgot Trask's daughter was going with you. He's really worried about her, but I told him I was sure you'd watch out for her." **

** "Of course, Tanya and I have already become friends. I promise nothing will happen to her unless I am incapable of protecting her." Seth wondered if Mara could tell he liked Tanya.**

** "I'm very confident that you will keep her safe." Mara said and smiled at Seth. He had never seen the young Hopi woman smile, at least not a true genuine smile like that, thinking about it Seth realized this is the most he'd ever heard Mara say. **

** There was a tap on Seth's shoulder and he looked up to see Tanya standing there. Seth's heart just about stopped when he looked at her, he couldn't believe someone so young could look so beautiful.**

** "Hey you want to dance again, or just sit here and talk to Mara?" Tanya asked him in a teasing voice.**

** "I guess I'll dance with you, if I have to." Seth replied teasing right back. Tanya rolled her eyes and pulled Seth out to the dance floor. He waved at Mara good-bye. **


	6. More Information

A couple hours later Trask again went to stand on the stage and the music had stopped.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed this evening, and I hope you all stay out of harms way. Have safe travels and an enjoyable time. Good-night." With that Trask stepped down from the stage and all around Seth there were goodbyes being said.

"Hey Seth we have to go to the office again to get more information, remember?" Tanya said and started to pull him out of the ballroom.

"Yea, one second let me go tell Warren where I'm going." The two found Warren, Seth explained where he was going to be, and then Tanya and Seth headed towards the office to get the rest of the information for their mission.

When they walked in the room Jacob and Robert were already there waiting for them, but Trask wasn't. The two stood in front of the desk with hands clasped to wait for Trask to appear.

"Hey you two," Robert said cheerfully. "Trask said to wait about five minutes and then he'll be here." The two young adults nodded in response. A couple minutes later the four of them were getting rather impatient with Trask. But right before Robert was about to say something the door was opened and the very man in question strode in.

"Sorry about the wait, I had to talk to some people." With that Trask sat down at the desk and looked up at Seth, Tanya, Jacob, and Robert. "Well first of all I'm thankful to all of you for accepting the role to go on this mission. I am sorry I won't be able to accompany you though," When he said this Tanya gasped. "But something as of late has rendered me unable to go. First of all the meeting point for the mission is Denver, Colorado in three days. You will meet at the Comfort Cabin Inn and spend the night there. From there on the four of you will be flying to a secluded area in the Rocky Mountains, you will then continue on foot using a GPS to find the actual hideout. Once you find it I suggest making up a campsite nearby so you can get some rest before you go into the hideout the next morning. You will have three days to check out the cabin before you need to meet back up with Aaron so he can fly you out of there. Understood?"

"Understood." Seth said in a calm voice, but inside he was shaking with anxiety and excitement.

"Yea," Jacob said in his gravelly voice, "I got it." Then all eyes were on Tanya who was looking down, Seth nudged her.

"Yes," She said as though she was holding back tears.

"Very good, you are dismissed. Wait, Seth can I talk to you alone for a minute." Seth nodded and pushed Tanya towards the door.

"I'll be out there to say goodbye in a minute, okay?" Tanya nodded and went to stand outside the door.

"Seth, I can tell you have gotten quite close to Tanya in a very short amount of time." Trask said and looked up at Seth.

"Yes sir, I have. She is a magnificent young woman, and a joy to be around." Seth said.

"Well since I won't be able to go to protect her I am entrusting her in your care. Do all that you can to save her, and for doing this I will be forever grateful to you. I ask you to do anything short of getting yourself killed."

"Sir, if getting myself killed would save her and possibly other members of my team I will do whatever is necessary." Seth said in a earnest voice, it was true, he would do anything to save the rest of his team.

"Seth, I appreciate your bravery and your dedication to keep your team safe. I have faith in you boy, don't let me down." Trask said as he stood up and laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. "When my daughter comes back unhurt I will know exactly who to thank."

"Thank you for having so much trust in me, I won't let you down." Trask nodded and pushed Seth towards the door.

"Now go say goodbye to my daughter so we can all go home." Seth nodded and headed out of the room. Once he stepped in to the hallway he was caught in Tanya's hug. Seth returned the hug but pulled her away from the door.

"Seth, I heard everything." She said and looked up at him. "You are unbelievable. You would truly risk your life to save me?"

"I would risk anything to save you Tanya." Seth said in an endearing voice. He hugged her again. "I'll see you in three days."

"I can't wait." Tanya said. "Goodnight."

"Night Tanya." Seth said and pulled out of the hug. He started for the door and looked back once to wave.


	7. Getting There

It was Monday, the day Seth was leaving for Denver to meet up with his team. Looking through his duffle Seth made sure he had everything he needed. Once he went through it all he zipped it up and lifted it on to his shoulder. Seth headed to his door to put his duffle in the entry hall so he wouldn't have to come back up to get it.

"Hey Seth!" Seth heard someone yell, he followed the voice to the back door to see Newel and Doren standing in the back yard.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Seth asked as he jogged out to meet them.

"Not much, you're leaving for your mission today. Right?" Newel asked.

"Yea, why?" Seth asked wondering what the satyrs had in mind.

"Well we were going through the tar pit and found some stuff you might be able to use." Then Newel pulled out from behind him a large canvas bag.

"Another adamant mail shirt." Doren said pulling it out of the bag. This one was slightly smaller than the one Seth had in his duffle to take. "A small dagger tipped with adamant. And for the big finale, duh, duh, duh, DUH! A cloak of disguise." He finished pulling out a large, light brown cloak.

"So that sounds really cool, but what does it do?" Seth asked feeling the fabric in between his index finger and thumb.

"Exactly what it's called, it disguises you." Newel said as if it were obvious. Seth still had a confused look on his face. "Maybe you should just show him Doren."

"Okay." Doren fastened the cloak around his neck put the hood up and turned around, covering himself with the cloak. Immediately where Doren was standing now appeared a bush.

"What?" Seth spluttered, and then Doren turned around and revealed himself. Now the bush was just gone.

"Pretty much what it does is when you cover yourself with it the cloak will make you look like something that will blend into your surroundings. Such as it made Doren look like a bush since he was in a forest, now say you were on a mountain it would make you look like a boulder. Get the idea?" Newel asked exasperated.

"Yea, I got it." Seth said and took the items from the satyrs.

"Now go put those somewhere safe, a lot of people would kill for any of those items." Doren said.

"I'll keep them safe." Seth assured the two, "Bye you guys. By the way you are awesome, giving me these things. You might have very well saved my life."

"Well hey it's the least we could do; I mean you gave us endless television." Newel said with a chuckle in his voice. With that Seth headed back towards the house, giving the satyrs a final wave. He quickly stowed the newly acquired items in his duffle. He felt a lot safer with all the gear he had, as well as what the satyrs just gave him he had his other adamant mail shirt, his adamant sword, and his two figurines.

Warren was dropping him off at the airport after he had said goodbye to everyone, they weren't his final ones Seth was sure of that. He would arrive at the airport around three to catch his flight at four-thirty; he would land in Denver at about six and then take a cab to the Comfort Cabin Inn.

"So," Warren said holding out the word. "You excited for you mission?"

"Yea!" Seth said, "I can't wait I finally get to go on a mission and I won't have a babysitter there with me."

"What do you mean?" Warren asked at Seth's use of the word babysitter.

"Well because you won't be there, Kendra won't, not even Bracken will. See no babysitter.'

"Oh, okay." Warren said, but before he could question Seth further they pulled into the airport parking lot. "You got your ticket?"

"Yes." Seth replied tired of going over this checklist.

"Do you have your duffle bag?"

"Yes." Seth replied pulling it out of the back, "As well as two adamant mail shirts, an adamant sword, a dagger tipped with adamant, and a cloak of disguise. Can I go now?"

"What? Dude you are loaded! Where did you get all that stuff?" Warren asked disbelievingly.

"The satyrs, they fished it out of the tar pit. Oh yea," Seth said remembering, "I also have the figurines I got from Thornis. Can I go now?"

"Yea, bye kid. Be safe and don't do anything stupid." Warren said a lightly hit Seth on the arm.

"I won't, I promise. Bye Warren." With that Seth jumped out of the car and headed towards the front door of the airport.

The flight was okay; Seth listened to his iPod most of the time, not interested in the movie they were playing. Seth had been in airports multiple times, so he knew how it worked. He headed over to the baggage claim and after about two minutes he saw his duffle with the Fablehaven insignia on it. He grabbed it and headed out to the street to catch a cab.

Luckily, like at most airports, there were cabs on the sidewalk out the front doors. Seth got in the back of the closest one.

"Comfort Cabin Inn." He said and leaned back against the seat.

"Wow kid, you're going to be my second trip there in half an hour. That place usually isn't that popular, I mean it's nice and all, but still." The cab driver pulled out with quickly and was soon heading down the street. "So what business you got in Denver, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I meeting with some friends before we head off for a camping trip tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Oh don't worry about me, just a conversation starter I use with all my passengers I pick up from the airport. I don't like awkward silences, so I try my best to avoid them."

"Oh," said Seth. "Well how long have you been a cab driver?"

"About fifteen years. It's a pretty good job, and it beats having to sit behind a desk all day staring at a computer screen. With this job I get to see all over the city everyday, awesome." The cab driver replied. "So what part of the mountains are you camping in?"

"I don't know for sure, I haven't been there before. One of my friends has the directions; I think it's more of the Northern part though." Seth said truthfully having no idea.

"Oh, well that's good. The southern half is predicted to have a storm coming up." The cab driver pulled into a parking lot and up to the cub. "Here we are, Comfort Cabin Inn. Fee is $18.32." Seth pulled out his wallet and handed the cab driver a $20.

"Keep the change," Seth said and pulled himself and his duffle out of the back of the cab. "See ya."

"Bye kid." The cab driver said and pulled out once Seth shut the back door. Seth turned around to look at the Inn. The design was nice, meant to look like a camping lodge. Seth headed to the doors and walked in. He hadn't even taken ten steps inside before he was being hugged.


	8. Comfort Cabin Inn

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted anything on this story for so long, I have been in the process of moving, no access to the internet, and I have been suffering slight writers' block. Well I'm sorry that there isn't anything too exciting in this chapter, the next one will be better; I PROMISE! Did I mention I was SORRY!**

"Hey Tanya," Seth said when he realized who was hugging him. "I've missed you." He continued on, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Seth, I've missed you too." Tanya replied, and just as Seth was about to say something else someone cleared their throat. Seth pulled away from Tanya immediately.

"Hello Seth." Trask said to the young man standing before him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Seth said, blushing. Tanya rolled her eyes and went to hold Seth's hand. "And how are you Trask?"

"I'm good." He said. "Everyone is here so I'll go check us in." Trask headed over to the front desk to get the key cards for their room. Seth and Tanya walked over to stand next to Robert and Jacob while Trask checked their group in.

"Hey guys," Seth said. Robert gave him a short wave and Jacob nodded his head, Seth turned back to Tanya. "So, are you excited for the mission?"

"A little bit, it still seems so surreal. I'm still worried about my dad not being there though." Tanya told him. "What about you Mr. Adventure?"

"I'm still way excited; I can't wait to get out there in the field." Seth said. "I'm so used to being on missions and fighting that just sitting around at home feels so weird. I'm ready to be back to my old life-style. Kendra was fine leaving the fighting behind and focusing on Bracken, but I've really missed it."

"Yeah, I guess it would be weird to have you life changed so much. This is the only mission I've ever been called on, and my dad has always been very against me going on missions. This mission calls for someone of my skills though and since he finally realized I was going too sooner or later he let me come." Tanya explained.

Trask walked back over and handed out key cards. "Robert, you and Jacob will share a room with two queen beds. Seth you will be rooming with me and Tanya. Later tonight we'll all meet in my room to go over the fine details of your missions."

All of them headed to the elevators and then up to their floor. They reached their floor and headed down the hallway to the rooms they would be staying in. When they reached their rooms the group divided and set their things inside.

Seth dumped his duffel bag beside his bed and stretched himself out on his bed. Tanya laughed when she looked at Seth as she set her bag gently on her bed and opened it up to look for something. Trask sat down on his side of the bed and set his overnight bag on the floor, Seth was surprised that Trask was letting him and Tanya stay in the same room even if it was for just one night.

Seth sat up on his bed and pulled his bag onto his lap to rifle through its contents. As he was looking through his things he saw the two adamant mail shirts that he had gotten from the satyrs back at Fablehaven. Suddenly he knew what he could do with the second, smaller shirt that he had gotten just before leaving.

"Hey Tanya," Seth caught her attention. "I have something for you." Tanya gave him a questioning look and walked over to his bed. "The satyrs at Fablehaven gave it to me." Seth pulled the adamant mail out of his bag and handed it to Tanya.

"What is it?" She asked as she fingered the shirt in her hands. Trask came over to look at what Tanya was holding and his eyes widened. "It feels like it's made out of aluminum foil."

"It's not." Seth said. "It's made of a metal called adamant, the strongest and lightest metal known to the magical world. It saved Kendra's life while we were at Wyrmroost, a dragon sliced her across the chest and she was perfectly fine."

"But don't you need it? I mean, I don't want to of taken it from you and then have you get hurt because of it." Tanya asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No way. Don't worry about me, I got my own." Seth pulled out his own shirt and showed it to Tanya.

"You have two?" Asked Trask who was still standing behind Tanya. "I've never seen one of these things before, and you have two of them?"

"Yeah, let's just say that the satyrs at Fablehaven are pretty resourceful." Seth said. "I also have an adamant sword, a dagger tipped with adamant, and a cloak of disguise."

"You're loaded, boy. I guess I don't have to be so worried now. You just might be able to take care of my baby girl." Trask hugged Tanya to him and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stop it dad you're smothering me." Tanya said and pushed away from her father. Seth laughed as Trask grabbed Tanya around the waist and held her pinned against his side.

There was a knock on their door and Seth went to open it as Trask and Tanya continued to rough house. Robert and Jacob entered the room and the three of them watched the father and daughter wrestle on one of the beds.

When Tanya started squealing for her dad to stop tickling her Trask finally got off and sat up on the bed, Tanya blushed when she saw the audience by sat up straight and waited for her dad to start the meeting. The other three all sat down and waited for their leader to speak.

"As you now I will be not be going with you." Trask said. "In the morning you will all eat breakfast and then drive to the meeting point with Aaron. I will leave to go back to a meeting with other leaders. You will follow a GPS to the exact hideout location, make camp and spend the night nearby, then move in the next morning. After three days of checking out the hideout you will make you way back to the meeting point with Aaron and fly back and spend a night here at Comfort Cabin Inn and then back to a meeting with me to discuss what happened. Any questions?" Seth and Tanya sat still, Robert yawned, and Jacob stood up.

"Yeah, can I order a pizza or something?" He joked, everyone laughed and seemed to release a breath they had been holding.

They bid each other good night and then went to their respective rooms. The group all got ready for bed and then tucked in for the night, mentally preparing themselves for the next day.

**A/N; Again I am sorry.**


	9. Starting the Adventure

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I got it done as soon as I could. **

Seth and Tanya were running through a forest side-by-side, they were up in the mountains and Seth heard something stumbling along behind them. He didn't know how this had happened, or where they were going to end up, all he knew is they needed to get away from the mysterious being behind them.

As they continued running through the bushes Seth noticed that Tanya seemed to be slowing a bit, he assumed it was because the thick brush and her shorter legs, but when he looked back he noticed her holding onto her side. Seth slowed down and matched her lagging pace; he looked to side and saw a growing spot of dark red.

Seth stopped in his tracks; _Tanya had been hurt! _He couldn't believe it, not only did he fear for Tanya's safety but he also knew that Trask would kill him if Tanya came to harm. Tanya noticed that Seth had stopped and turned around.

"Seth…" She gasped. "Come on… you can't stop now…" Tanya seemed to be struggling for breath and trying to reach back to Seth to pull him along. "Seth…" She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along. "You have… to keep… running."

Seth slowly came out of his shock and started following along behind Tanya. All he could think about was the fact that she was hurt, he had totally forgotten about their pursuer until they were halfway across a clearing and Tanya collapsed.

As Seth was comforting her a large man walked into the clearing. "Hello Seth Sorenson," The man said. "And hello Tanya, I never thought I was going to lay eyes on my own daughter."

Seth gasped and sat up, he was drenched in a cold sweat and tried to untangle himself from his bonds. His bonds that actually turned out to be his bed sheets and the sweat was a result of the nightmare he just woke up from.

He sat on his bed and tried to calm his breathing, running his fingers through his hair he tried to rid his mind of the nightmare he just had. As Seth remembered the sight of blood on Tanya side a wave of nausea hit him and he had to hurry to the bathroom.

Tanya woke to the sound of heaving and she walked to the bathroom door. She saw Seth leaning against the tub and flushing the toilet. The sight before her worried her so she rushed forward and sat down next to Seth.

"Uh…" Seth raised his head and saw Tanya sitting next to him. "Oh Tanya, I am so glad you're okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tanya was surprised by his reaction to seeing her, but he seemed upset so she hugged him back. "Of course I'm okay Seth. I was just sleeping, I am perfectly fine."

"I know you are, it's just I had a dream that you were hurt and…" But his voice cut off.

"And what? Seth what happened?" Tanya asked, wondering what was making Seth so upset.

"You were hurt and you collapsed in a clearing, and… And… Your father was chasing us and he caught us in the clearing." Seth explained.

"What happened then?" Tanya asked, she had never met her father and she wanted to know what could've possibly happened.

"I don't know, and I don't care what would've happened; because it won't." Seth took Tanya's face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "I promise you; Tanya Evans, that I won't allow anyone or anything hurt you. And if you are ever brought to harm I will personally make sure that the harm they inflicted upon you will be inflicted upon them tenfold."

"Thank you, thank you so much Seth." Tanya had tears in her eyes as she looked at Seth.

Seth then leaned forward and kissed Tanya. The kiss was short and sweet and wonderful. The two pulled away from each other and looked at each other sweetly.

"Thank you Seth." Tanya said again. "I know you are one of the few people that I can completely trust with my life."

"I will always protect you." Seth promised. "Now let's get out of the bathroom." The two of them walked back into the bedroom and both started going through their bags to get ready for the day.

Half an hour later their group had met in the breakfast area and were talking and joking before they left for the day. They went through the plan for the day one last time and then they all went out to the rental van that Trask had picked up the day before.

The five of them drove out of town and headed into the mountains. Following a complicated series of twists and turns they arrived in a clearing. In the middle of the open space sat a helicopter, the blades still, with a man leaning against the driver's door. The man was Aaron Stone and the 'copter was his.

Trask parked the van and the group all clambered out. They all headed over to the flying machine and greeted Aaron; he shook all of their hands and went over the rules of flying in the helicopter with them. After he finished the group of four and himself went about getting in the helicopter.

Tanya went last; looking back at her father, who was waving by the van. Seth could tell that she didn't want to leave, especially not without Trask, so he reached back and gave her hand a squeeze. She looked up and smiled at him, gave her father one final wave, and finished climbing into the helicopter.

Aaron Stone flew over mountains and forests till the clearing and outside world was only a distant memory. Seth sat in between Tanya and Jacob in the back, while Robert co-piloted with Aaron. Jacob's eyes were scanning the mountain range, while Tanya's were glued shut; Seth leaned over to Tanya and asked her what was wrong.

"N-n-nothing." She stuttered out. She opened her eyes and turned towards Seth.

"Really, because you seem kind of scared?" Seth was determined to find out what was wrong with Tanya.

"Fine. I'mafraidofheights." Tanya rambled out.

"What was that?" Seth asked. "I didn't catch what you said."

"I said, I'm afraid of heights. Happy now? You know my biggest secret." Tanya seemed a little put out.

"Don't worry about it, being afraid of heights is perfectly natural. Tons of people are afraid of heights, I mean I even used to afraid of heights." Seth assured her.

"It's just with my dad being Trask everyone expects me to be brave and fearless like him, but I'm not. I'm just a scared, little, teenage girl." Tanya confessed.

"Don't worry Tanya, someday you'll prove to be a brave warrior. You'll save someone or something and you'll have nothing to worry about." Seth comforted.

"Everyone prepare for descent. We'll be landing in about seven minutes." Aaron said. Seth, Tanya, and Jacob all braced themselves in their seats and the helicopter started to head towards another clearing.

Once the 'copter landed the group started to exit. They all climbed out and stood in a group a distance away from the helicopter. Aaron Stone waved to them from the pilot seat and then took off again.

"Is everyone ready to start hiking?" Robert asked the other three. They all checked over their equipment and got ready to start their journey towards the hideout. Robert turned on the hiking GPS and punched in the location of their destination.

"It'll take most the day to get there so we better head out." Robert adjusted his pack and headed into the trees. Jacob followed behind him and Tanya and Seth brought up the rear.

They started heading through the forest; dodging trees and fighting their way through bushes and underbrush. Robert kept his eyes trained on the GPS, hardly glancing up to even look at the path in front of him. Jacob walked along whistling a cheery little tune and seemingly enjoying himself, as though he was on an afternoon walk and not a dangerous mission. Seth and Tanya walked in silence behind the two men and made their way after them as swiftly as they could.

After a couple hours of walking in near silence the group stopped for a break and lunch. They ate sandwiches, granola bars, and trail mix before packing everything up again.

"Is everybody ready to go again?" Robert asked as he pulled his bag back on. Jacob nodded and pulled his bag on just like Robert had, signifying that he was ready to leave. Seth was ready as well, but he could tell that Tanya seemed unwilling to leave just yet so he spoke up.

"I think we should rest for just a few more minutes." He said, sitting down next to Tanya. The two men understood and placed their bags on the ground again. After resting for another ten minutes Tanya stood up.

"Come on boys, let's get going." She said and picked up her things. The other three got up and gathered their bags. Then they went on their way.

For most of the afternoon they were headed downhill with occasional hills in their way, but for the most part it was easy going. The group went on like they had in the morning, but this time Tanya and Seth started talking.

"Are you alright, Tanya?" Seth asked. "You didn't seem to be looking so good earlier."

"I'm fine, alright." She snapped. "Just stop worrying about me." After that she trudged on ahead of Seth.


End file.
